Fire and Ice
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: 50 paragraphs of NaruSasu. Mostly in Sasuke's point of view. Some Naruto death. Slightly lemony, just slightly. Some AU. Slight character angst. WARNING! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. 1 to 10

**Disaclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

**#01 – Ring  
**Sasuke never did like those damned telephones. They were always loud and they rang at the most inconvenient times. His mind was made up one night when the stupid thing rang while Naruto and him were making out on the couch. Yep, he was going to throw it out the window.

**#02 – Hero  
**Love stories didn't exist to Sasuke. He couldn't be the hero that saved the damsel in distress. That's why Naruto was dying in his arms, from the injury he himself had given him. So as he gave Naruto a last, lingering kiss, he wished he could be the hero and save his damsel. But it was too late for that.

**#03 – Memory  
**His memory was the last thing Sasuke had to hold onto now that he had joined Orochimaru. His memories of his lost lover the strongest. Just the image of the blonde's bright fox-like grin, and he knew he could survive any of his sensei's torturously painful lessons.

**#04 – Box  
**Sasuke's birthday had come way too soon, in his opinion. But when his boyfriend jumped out of an orange colored box, with nothing on but a pair of of spiral print boxers, he wished his birthday would come everyday.

**#05 – Run  
**His legs could only move so fast. He was being tailed, he knew. He could see his goal up ahead and tried to push himself harder. He was growing tired but he kept going. That is, until he heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see Naruto falling to the ground. Instincts kicked in, turning him around to catch his ex- teammate. Naruto landed on top of him, forcing the air out of him. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and said "You saved me. What about your goal?" Sasuke turned his head towards his goal. Kiba was running through the finish line ribbon. Sasuke had been training for this race the whole year. For once he was gonna be better than his brother. He turned back to Naruto with a small smile on his face. "I've always got next year."

**#06 – Hurricane  
**It didn't rain often in Konoha, and storms were an even less frequent occurrence. So when a hurricane hit the village, Sasuke was already jumping over rooftops to reach his destination. As foreseen by the Uchiha, Naruto was curled into a ball, hiding under his blankets. Sasuke jumped through the window with grace, landing silently beside the bed. He pulled the blankets away from his frightened lover, climbed onto the bed and pulled Naruto against his chest. After the Hurricane passed and Naruto had fallen asleep, Sasuke went to leave but decided against it when Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist and his face snuggled against Sasuke's chest. When it came to Naruto, he was weak.

**#07 – Wings  
**"Are you kidding? Dobe, you couldn't hit the hokage monument with choji." Sasuke jumped out of the way of Naruto's fist. "See? I didn't even try to dodge that." Naruto and Sasuke had been having this fight in their living room for the past half hour. It started when Sasuke had simply stated that he was more advanced in his training than Naruto was. Then the dobe had to throw it out of proportion and make it into a battle of the ninja's. "Anyone can dodge, _teme, _but a real ninja is stealthy. And you Sasuke, are anything but." Sasuke had to laugh at this. "You think I'm not stealthy? Look who's talking Mr. Orange Jump suit." Naruto had stopped his onslaught by now and was standing in the middle of the living room, finger pointed at his boyfriend. "I may not be stealthy but I have my multiple clones that can distract an enemy, what do you have, other than your single deformed hand shaped wing and the snakes sticking out of back? Oh yeah, that's _real_ stealthy. How do fly straight anyway? Or do you just fly in circl-?" Naruto had been tackled to the ground by Sasuke, who had his mouth against Naruto's, scowl still ever present. "I'm really getting tired of your crap. Shut up." And then he kissed him again, successfully cutting off any argument Naruto may have had.

**#08 – Cold  
**The Uchiha residence was always so cold and univiting. That's why Sasuke was glad to have Naruto warm beneath him, moaning his name with his nails dug in Sasuke's back as the Uchiha thrust in to him.

**#09 – Red  
**It was everywhere he looked. In his dreams, in his house, in his own eyes. The color red plagued Sasuke where ever he went. It used to be his only comfort, though now it was different. Now he hated the color more than anything. It drowned in his loves eyes and surrounded his body. When Naruto lost his last piece of sanity, all Sasuke could see was red. He had driven Naruto to this, he thought solemnly. He was the reason Naruto was screaming in this unearthly voice, the reason his love was being taken over by the red demon. He started this, but he couldn't stop it.

**#10 – Drink  
**Friday night was always the worst time of the week for Sasuke. He always came back from his missions on this day, he had planned it that way. It was the only way he could spend time with Naruto. Today was especially bad because he had just come back from terminating the last of the Akatsuki. So to relax his muscles and _try _to actually enjoy his weekend off, he dropped by the liquor store and picked up six bottles sake, he was sure Naruto would want some as well. And now he was in a competition with his boyfriend, seeing who could drink who under the table. They had already gone through the first two bottles and were currently half way through the third. "I'm telling you saaasuke, I'm gonna win this compi- compe- competition." Naruto slurred loudly, instantly falling into a fit of drunken laughter. Naruto then stood up, amazingly, without stumbling or falling over. Sasuke, on the other hand, tried to stand up but ended up falling back on his ass. With the help of Naruto's steady hand, he was pulled onto his feet. "Come on teme, we gotta go try out our new ben-uh bed." And then he was gone, leaving Sasuke to his own defences. The only coherent thought that crossed his mind as Sasuke stumbled towards their shared bedroom was _'I knew bringing sake home was a good idea.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**A/N: **Ello...this is the first ten paragraphs, the next ten should be up soon. This really was supposed to be 50 _sentences_ but I'm more suited to chapter stories other than oneshots, so I tend to stretch things along. I think my favourite so far is #1-Ring...I just love it.


	2. 11 to 20

**Disaclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

**#11 – Midnight  
**It was the anniversary of Naruto's death, October 10th. He remembered the night he died perfectly, everything from that night was burned into the inside of his skull. He remembered the way Naruto had smiled when he walked out the front door, on his way to the local seven eleven. He remembered the talk they had on the phone as Naruto drove to the store. And he remembered the phone call he received around midnight, the police officer on the other side of the phone saying that Naruto had been in a terrible accident on the highway. The last thing he remembered from that night was him being in the hospital when he was told that Naruto wasn't going to make it. When the doctors told him that, he felt his heart shatter and he knew that, no matter how hard he tried, his life would never be the same. He had died that night, along with his love. Now he was just an empty shell.

**#12 – Temptation  
**It came as a shock to Sasuke when Naruto had tried seducing him. But as he felt his lover's lips against his neck and breath caressing his sensitive flesh, he was thankful he had given into temptation.

**#13 – View  
**Sasuke liked his new house. It was large with room to move, and his bedroom had the best view of the park across the street. He walked over to the bedroom window and looked out at the park, only to see his lifelong crush sitting on a park bench while kissing their friend Sakura. Sasuke decided then that he needed a new house.

**#14 – Music  
**Sasuke knew his boyfriend had some weird habits, but when he walked in on Naruto singing _Love Game _by Lady Gaga, he decided that he needed to re-evaluate everything he thought he knew about his love.

**#15 – Ice  
**Naruto had been plotting against him all day, he just knew it. Sasuke had told Naruto that they weren't going to have sex for a while, not until he got over his newly profound dry-spill. But Naruto had been begging him for the last week to let them do it, and now he was flaunting around the house with nothing on but a pair of orange boxers. Sasuke knew that his boyfriend was plotting something, he just didn't know what. So now here he was, in the lounge room, watching some cheesy smut about some chick who couldn't choose between two guys. He was just getting comfortable when the tiniest drop of cold water landed on his nose. He ignored it and continued watching the crap box. Then another drop hit his nose. Then another. _Then_ another. Becoming fearful of his current dry state, he looked up to see where the water was coming from. Above his head was a blue bucket of ice being held by none other than the blonde, sex-deprived kitsune, who was currently sporting a smirk so wide that it could possibly split his face in two. Before Sasuke had time to think he was covered by the onslaught of half frozen ice and freezing cold water. He jump off the couch, only to see Naruto's retreating form. The last thing he heard before Naruto disappeared around a corner was a fleeting, "MAYBE YOU'LL GET A RISE OUT OF THAT!" And then he was gone.

**#16 – Cover  
**Naruto didn't know why the hokage had sent him on this mission. He had to help the other teams to stop a pair of Akatsuki members, _while _he was supposed to be hiding from the very same. He was taking cover in a nearby cave when Sasuke had landed in the mouth of the cave, blood gushing out of his side. Naruto called Sakura and she got it fixed up, all the while Naruto was making fun of him being temporarily air born. "Wow, teme! You really can fly. See Sakura? I told you pigs could fly."

**#17 – Promise  
**Sasuke had only just returned from Otogakure. He had met up with Sakura where he told her the news. She was a bit shocked at first but then she was happy for him. Who would have known her crush would would be gay? He asked her about Naruto. She suddenly went quiet and said that he'd been withdrawn since he'd left, only leaving his apartment to do missions. He went to Naruto's house to find the kitsune curled up on his bed, softly crying himself to sleep. As Sasuke draped a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulders, he vowed he would never leave his side again.

**#18 – Dream  
**Sasuke was worried about Naruto. Ever since he had returned from Otogakure, Naruto had been waking up screaming. Sasuke would comfort him and ask what was wrong but Naruto wouldn't say, pushing it off as nothing. So that night when Naruto woke up with a jolt, Sasuke was there, arms around his love, warm and comforting.

**#19 – Candle  
**Naruto loved today. Team seven had gone on a mission to retrieve Itachi Uchiha. By the end of it Itachi had gotten away- again- and Sasuke's hair had caught fire. Naruto had laughed his way into the hospital saying that he looked like a candle. "How did I look like a candle?" He asked Naruto, who was currently munching down on a bowl of instant ramen. "You know...Your skins really pale and your hair was on fire. Very candle-like." Then Naruto received a punch to the face, which he just laughed off.

**#20 – Talent  
**When Naruto had asked him why all the girls loved him, he was shocked. Sasuke didn't really know why the girls followed him around. Most of them knew he was gay-he had told them every time one of them asked him out or started flirting with him- and yet they still continued their fruitless efforts. "Because I have a queer charm." He had told him. Naruto still didn't know the fact that he liked guys. All the guys had figured it on their own, Naruto was just too slow. "What the crap's a 'queer charm'?" Naruto asked him. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Naruto nodded vigorously before Sasuke leaned forward and captured his lips with his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Love the Ice one...I'm going to convert it into a oneshot.


	3. 21 to 30

******Disaclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

* * *

**#21 – Silence  
**Sasuke hated silence now. He never used to. Before Naruto died, silence had been his sanctuary. Naruto had always been the loud one in their relationship, until one day when he lost his voice -Sasuke had thankful at the time- and was unable to talk for a week. During that week a thief had broken into their apartment and Naruto had been killed. If he'd had his voice he could have alerted Sasuke to his dilemma but he couldn't. And now he was dead. Now, everytime there was no sound, Sasuke nearly broke down in tears.

**#22 – Journey  
**The journey confused Naruto greatly. Why were they going so far out of the way. The ramen shack was a five minute walk from their house, but they had been _running _for half an hour now. He never thought he'd say this, but when Sasuke led the way through a bank of trees to the entrance of _the most_ beautiful waterfall that he'd ever seen, he decided that ramen could wait for another day.

**#23 – Fire  
**Sasuke was always on top when he and Naruto had sex, but when Naruto put forward the idea of him dominating for once, with those big blue eyes and his pouting lips, Sasuke couldn't say no. Right now he was more than happy that he had agreed. The feeling of his love inside him was intoxicating and when Naruto sucked on that spot just above his collarbone, his body felt like it was on fire. He would never say it to Naruto, but being on the bottom had been the best decision that Naruto had made in a long time.

**#24 – Strength  
**Naruto had more strength than himself, Sasuke had decided one day. The one day that Naruto had forced him to go to the graveyard and mourn for his lost family. He had gone and mourned but he didn't cry, he couldn't. He looked over to Naruto, currently standing in front of the grave where their sensei, Kakashi, was buried with tears running down his face. A pang of sorrow hit him, sorrow at knowing that Naruto was strong enough to cry when he couldn't.

**#25 – Mask  
**Naruto had never missed Sasuke as much as he did now. Now when he was at his lowest, his chakra was depleted, his loss of blood was making him woozy, and his enemy was about to make the final blow. Back when they were a team, Sasuke would have jumped in and saved him, called him a dobe, then they would both laugh it off. Not today. Today he was on his own. And no mask of happiness would change that.

**#26 – Silk  
**The bed was Naruto's favorite place in the world. Before he started going out with Sasuke, it was because he could sleep there all day without getting in trouble. In the early stages of his and Sasuke's relationship, it was because they lay there all night, just talking. Now it was because the way Sasuke felt inside him was indescribable. The silk sheets cold against his back, contrasting to the body that was currently against his. Sure sex was good no matter where they had it. It was just better when they were on the bed.

**#27 – Fall  
**He knew this feeling all to well. The butterflies in his stomach and rapid beating of his heart. He had felt it once before, while he was with Orochimaru. Kabuto had tried to prove a point, and pushed Sasuke off the face of a cliff. He had taken quite a fall that day. He was feeling it again, now as he watched Naruto conversing with his friends. He was falling. Not quite as literally as the last time, but the effect was the same. Naruto had just pushed him off the symbolic cliff. He had fallen for the fox and there was nothing that he could do about it.

**#28 – Forgotten  
**Sasuke had died thirteen years ago, while he was with Orochimaru. Sakura acted like he'd never existed, Kakashi had stayed the same, ignoring everything around him and everyone else had just forgotten about the Uchiha. Everyone except Naruto who mourned his comrad's death every day, living in his sadness-produced shell and pretending that everyone was gone. Because even though everyone had forgotten, he hadn't. His world was too empty to forget.

**#29 – Dance  
**Sasuke couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Naruto was dragging him to one of the blonde's stupid dancing classes, which he _never _went to. He changed his mind, however, when he was dragged through the front door and saw what dance they were being taught. The only reason he complied with Naruto's request to dance was because while they were dancing the tango, he could grope his boyfriend as much as he wanted, and no-one would even know.

**#30 – Body  
**Naruto laughed at his comrade, who was currently learning how to walk on water. He himself had already mastered it, but Sasuke kept falling in. This time when Sasuke tried, he pulled Naruto off of the bridge where he was previously standing, and into the body of water with him, smirking as the blonde struggled to stay afloat.

* * *

  
**A/N:** YAY!!! Finally finished the next ten!!! DAMN YOU SHARINGAN-YOUKAI!! HOW DARE YOU GET BORED OF NARUTO!!! For those of you who are currently thinking that I'm insane. I am, but that's not why I'm damning S-Y.....She's the one that got me obsessed with Naruto in the first flipping place. I am SOOO going to kill her when school starts back


	4. 31 to 40

**********Disaclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

* * *

**#31 – Sacred  
**Naruto knew that it was wrong to say Kami's name in vain. But when lost in throes of passion, it's _really_ hard to remember _anything, _let alone religious matters. All he could focus on were the hands on his body and the lips at his neck, promising all the things the owner was going to do to him.

**#32 – Farewells  
**Naruto was never any good with farewells. He never had that many friends, every one always rejected him because of what he held inside his small body. When the third Hokage had died, he was understandably upset; it was like his grandfather had just died. Then, not more than a week later, Sasuke had left. Sasuke didn't even have a farewell, he just disappeared one night, even after Sakura had begged him to stay. Naruto may not have been any good with farewells but he still would have liked Sasuke to have given him the chance to give one.

**#33 – World  
**Sasuke would never have wished his death go any other way. Naruto was there, grasping onto him like it would keep him there, away from death. Naruto's lips were on his own, dieing and slow and almost unresponsive. As he left the world of the living, he gave his last, dieing wish to his love. "Live." And then he was gone.

**#34 – Formal  
**Formalities had never been one of Sasuke's strong points. He was always to the point, skipping the unnecessary. So it confused him how easy it was for Naruto to start a useless conversation with him, having no meaning at all. Not only was it useless, it was while they supposed to be fighting. He _was _with Orochimaru after all. But they weren't fighting. They were sitting on a stupid tree branch talking about the old times. He had to admit, it was comforting.

**#35 – Fever  
**Sasuke was always full of surprises. The biggest one was him becoming sick. Naruto had literally gawked at Sakura when she had told him that. Naruto didn't believe it possible for the Uchiha to catch ailments; it pleased him to no end. He surprised himself one day when he went to visit Sasuke. He was wiping Sasuke's forehead with a damp cloth, as he did everyday. He put the cloth on the table beside the bed and ran his hand through Saske's hair -so _not _what he did everyday- then leant down and kissed the top of the Uchiha's head. Completely shocked at his own actions, he looked to see Sasuke's reaction. The raven was looking at him with a blank expression, which was quickly replaced by a small, almost undetectable smirk. Naruto knew then that Sasuke was never going to let him forget what he had just done.

**#36 – Laugh  
**Sasuke never would have thought that he would have fallen for the blonde boy. He liked Sakura, didn't he? He had to admit, Sakura never had any influence over his feelings the way Naruto did. Sasuke would always have some affect to the Naruto felt. If he was happy, Sasuke was too. If he was sad, Sasuke was torn. And now, as Naruto was laughing at something in a faraway stall, Sasuke felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He didn't know what it was, love, or something else. All he knew was that he liked the feeling.

**#37 – Lies  
**"I never loved you, Naruto." _Lies. _"I was using you for my own gain." _More Lies. _"I hate you." With those final words he turned his back on his love and left, not trusting himself to look back. Because if he saw the tears in those crystalline eyes that accompanied the hurt expression on Naruto's face, he knew he would wrap his arms around his lover and beg him to forgive his lies. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

**#38 – Forever  
**When Naruto had drifted to sleep that night, the last word out of his mouth was, "Stay with me." He didn't want to, he had a mission to complete. He was supposed to go with Orochimaru so he could defeat his brother. He looked down at his loves face. He could stay for a while, he decided. He had forever to kill his brother. He only had limited time here.

**#39 – Overwhelmed  
**The power coursed through him like fire, making him feel...exhilarating. Sasuke had never felt so alive. Then he saw it. Naruto dieing from his chidori. Suddenly the power was too much for him. He felt so overwhelmed and crowded, the power of the cursed seal taking up more room than his twelve year old body could handle. It was all too much. Naruto dieing, the new power, it had to end. And it did, Sasuke blacking out and collapsing next to Naruto's twitching form.

**#40 – Whisper  
**Not only had Sasuke been training for seven hours straight, now he had to put up with Kabuto's baiting. The medic was just asking for a fist to the face. _"Why Sasuke?" _He didn't like the fact that he left his village for Orochimaru, he admitted that it was an idiotic thing to do, but he had to get stronger. _"Please Sasuke. Don't leave." _He knew it wouldn't help. All the training in the world wouldn't help him defeat his brother. He had given up on that dream years ago. _"You were like my brother, teme. You betrayed me." _Now his dream was to be good enough for him, for his ex-teammate. With his broken voice in Sasuke's head, the Uchiha wondered if it was just as impossible as defeating his brother. _"Please come back." _He hoped not. He liked the idea of Naruto looking up to him.


	5. 41 to 50

**************Disaclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

* * *

**#41 – Wait  
**Nothing annoyed Sasuke more than people who made him wait. So right now he was pretty pissed off. He was naked, _tied_ to the bed and Naruto had left him like that. Not only was he going to kill the blonde jinchuriki, he was also going to fuck him in to the mattress so hard that he won't be able to walk for weeks after.

**#42 – Talk  
**Talking wasn't one of Sasuke's specialties. Everyone tried to get him to talk about his issues, but why would he? Not when he could just as easily go home and sit with Naruto, silence sitting in the air. They knew the other one had past issues. They also knew that if they wanted to talk about, they would.

**#43 – Search  
**The search had been fruitless. Sasuke sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the forest. He and Naruto were playing hide-and-seek, a rather pointless game in his opinion. When he was about to give up, he was tackled to the ground by, none other, but the blonde kitsune. He noticed their position-his back to the ground, Naruto straddling his hips-and decided that hide-and-seek wasn't really pointless.

**#44 – Hope  
**Hope wasn't something he would usually cling on to. When his brother had killed their family he had hoped he was dreaming, but he wasn't. But now was different. He had just kissed Naruto for the first time, out of impulse. And as he watched the blondes eyes, he wasn't just clinging to hope, he was death gripping it.

**#45 – Eclipse  
**It never ceased to amaze him how much their skin differed. Naruto was tan, he was pale. Naruto's skin was rough, his was smooth. Naruto's skin was extremely sensitive, his was not. But when they were together, as one, these differences meant nothing. Only the similarities. Naruto loved him, he loved Naruto.

**#46 – Gravity  
**He blamed gravity for his current position. He was straddling Naruto's hips and his face was merely inches away from the foxes. What he couldn't blame gravity for, was him leaning down and capturing Naruto's lips with his own and wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. No, he couldn't blame that on gravity, but he could try.

**#47 – Highway  
**It pained Naruto to be here. It was his fault, after all. The only reason Sasuke was in that god-damned box, dressed in that god-damned suit was because Naruto didn't have enough control. He had lost it during his fight with Sasuke and Kyuubi had taken over, ridding him of any logical thought. When that final blow had been delivered to Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha's breath stopped coming, heart stopped beating, Naruto felt his life shatter. He watched as Kakashi and Iruka carried the box down the path in front of him. He had never hated anyone more than he hated Iruka and Kakashi right now, for taking Sasuke away from him, even if he was dead.

**#48 – Unknown  
**He looked at Naruto's outstretched hand, to the impending jump then back to the hand. "Well, come on." Naruto said impatiently. "Are you gonna do it or not?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they both jumped in the creek below. Neither of them had expected the other to do it but that's what their relationship was based on, the other doing something unexpected the dragging him into it.

**#49 – Lock  
**Sakura had thought it ingenious when she locked both Sasuke and Naruto in a closet together so they would get over their problems. What she didn't expect when she opened it half an hour later, was to see her crush and Naruto making out like no tomorrow.

**#50 – Breathe  
**Naruto sat on the balcony of their shared apartment, just staring out at the clouds. Sasuke joined him and sat down. Sasuke knew something was wrong but didn't ask. He reached a hand over to where Naruto's lay, wrapped it in his own. Naruto looked at him in question but found Sasuke looking straight ahead. He squeezed the hand and looked forward again. The only word spoken between the two was from Sasuke. "Breathe." He said simply. Naruto relaxed into his chair and slept, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** YES!!! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!! Come on people...not even 1 review? It cant be that bad. PWEEZ Review...someone? anyone? even if it is to say how crappy it is.


End file.
